


Costumbres y avances

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hablar normalmente después de tantos años es una costumbre; cualquier cosa después de eso no tiene que serlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumbres y avances

Su propósito sólo había sido cambiar de escenario, aprovechando además el día y el hecho de que todavía tenía casi media hora antes de tener que regresar a la pequeña oficina del magazine semanal en el que trabajaba.

Al dirigirse por primera vez al parque que quedaba a varias cuadras de distancia y muchas más de la estación no había esperado más que ver una pequeña zona verde en la que quizás, si tenía suerte, podría encontrar alguna pluma llamativa, pero lo que encontró fue totalmente diferente.

No sólo el parque era mucho más grande de lo que había creído, también tenía algo que le llamaba más la atención en comparación con las pequeñas fuentes y las personas mayores que se sentaban cerca a estas, dándole de comer a aves y haciendo fácil encontrar los objetos que todavía seguía coleccionando, más por gusto que por costumbre, y ese algo era una cancha de tenis.

A pesar de la sorpresa, Gakuto no permaneció inmóvil y en lugar de ello corrió hasta estar junto al enrejado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver al par de chicos que estaban jugando despreocupadamente.

Le era imposible no reaccionar de esa manera, teniendo tantos buenos recuerdos ligados al tenis, deporte que aun practicaba en sus días libres y cuando conseguía sacar a Hiyoshi del dojo durante un fin de semana, cosa que usualmente lograba al menos una vez al mes.

Pero antes había sido algo de todos los días y aun cuando entrenar nunca había sido su actividad favorita, no se había arrepentido ni una sola vez de haber pasado tanto tiempo de su juventud concentrado en el tenis.

Los recuerdos de las dulces victorias y agrias derrotas no eran nada comparados a los de los días pasados con los que habían sido sus compañeros del club durante secundaria y preparatoria, que habían estado llenos de más que de partidos.

Gakuto estaba seguro que nunca dejaría sentir deseos de llamar a algunos de sus compañeros y reunirse por ninguna razón en particular cada vez que rememorase las conversaciones con Jirou cuando éste estaba despierto, las discusiones tontas con Shishido y ocasionalmente con Hiyoshi, cuando no tenían más opción que jugar dobles juntos, la eterna paciencia con la que Ootori intentaba apaciguar dichas discusiones, Atobe y sus constantes exageraciones que él había terminado apreciando, los juegos de cartas durante días lluviosos que siempre parecían ser ganados por Kabaji y Yuushi...

Y Yuushi. Tenía tantos recuerdos relacionados con él que incluso ahora no podía pensar en él como un simple compañero de club, de equipo y de dobles.

Había sido Yuushi quien lo había ayudado a probar lo que era estar en la cima, quien había logrado que sintiese lo que era volar aun cuando tenía los pies en el suelo, quien le había dado el valor que necesitaba para decidirse y dar el paso hacia a la vida que él quería, sin darle importancia —e incluso alegrándose por ello— a que era justo lo opuesto a lo que su padre quería y comenzando al fin su camino a la libertad que siempre había deseado.

Y también Yuushi quien lo había hecho experimentar lo que era caer al suelo, estrellándose contra la realidad, cuando, en lugar de hacer lo mismo que había animado a Gakuto hacer, había actuado como un buen hijo y había hecho justo lo que sus padres querían, montándose en un avión de un día para otro y diciéndole adiós antes de que Gakuto pudiese reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando.

Gakuto frunció el ceño, sintiendo cómo su humor se evaporaba aun mientras el partido amistoso de los dos chicos continuaba.

El adiós de Yuushi era algo que no le gustaba recordar y que siempre hacía que, tal como había hecho ese día hace ya varios años, quisiese gritar a los cuatro vientos lo idiota que era Yuushi.

Queriendo apartar sus pensamientos de eso, Gakuto llevó una de sus manos hacia su bolsillo izquierdo, sacando su teléfono móvil para consultar la hora.

El descubrir que había pasado más tiempo del que había creído y que en realidad ya debería estar sentándose en su escritorio y decidiéndose por el tema para la columna de interés local para la próxima semana le trajo más alivio del que debería, pues le brindaba la distracción perfecta.

El que el teléfono sonase al mismo tiempo y que la pantalla le informase que la llamada venía de la oficina no tanto.

Gakuto saltó, sin soltar el aparato en el proceso, y no pudo evitar una mueca al contestar y escuchar la voz de quien ni siquiera esperó a que él dijese algo.

—Mu-ka-hi-chan...

El haber pasado su juventud rodeado de personas excéntricas lo había preparado, mas no acostumbrado, a tratarse con estas y sospechaba que gracias a eso era que no se molestaba por mucho que le incomodase a veces su jefe quien, a pesar de estar cerca a la edad de jubilación, felizmente casado por más años de los que cualquiera podía esperar, con dos nietos y con una hilera de premios encima a pesar de no querer trabajar a un mayor nivel, actuaba de una forma tan poco seria que podía ser considerada infantil y trataba a todos su subalternos como si fuesen niños de kindergarten.

No que eso quisiese decir que no temía enfadarlo y tampoco quería escuchar un sermón sobre la importancia de la puntualidad.

—Ya, ya estoy de regreso —dijo Gakuto, comenzando a andar a paso rápido, dándole un último vistazo a la cancha e intentando apartar por completo de su mente a genios que usaban gafas falsas y concentrarse en llegar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Esa cancha estaba maldita. Y si no era la cancha, el parque lo estaba.

Esa era la única explicación que Gakuto encontró, luego de pasar varios segundos sin poder moverse gracias a la mano cerrada en su brazo derecho y a la sorpresa misma.

Esta no era producto solamente de haber sido detenido de una manera brusca mientras andaba con tranquilidad, recorriendo una vez más el parque por simple capricho del momento al encontrarse sin nada que hacer por un par de horas o lo que fuese el tiempo que tomase la reunión del departamento editorial, sino de la persona que estaba frente a él, que parecía incluso no haber cambiado sus lentes decorativos.

—Gakuto... —Escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado con ese todavía notorio acento lo hizo reaccionar y Gakuto entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Yuushi? —reclamó, sacudiendo su brazo en un intento de zafarse.

—¿Impidiendo que huyas? —replicó Yuushi, con su característica calma y una pequeña sonrisa que casi parecía burlona.

—Aquí —aclaró Gakuto, girando sus ojos y dejando sus intentos de liberarse—. En este parque, a esta hora.

Yuushi rió, soltándolo lentamente, como si quisiera acariciar su brazo en el proceso. Sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío, Gakuto retrocedió un paso y antes de que el otro lo acusase de huir, decidió probar que no estaba haciendo tal cosa quedándose firmemente inmóvil y cruzando sus brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Trabajo allá —dijo Yuushi, señalando algún edificio a espaldas de Gakuto.

Él sabía bien que Yuushi se había ido a estudiar medicina y que cerca quedaba un hospital, aun cuando hasta el momento no había tenido ninguna necesidad de siquiera pasar cerca a este, por lo que prefirió sumar dos más dos en lugar de girarse para confirmar cuáles edificios estaban detrás de él y asintió, aceptando lo que Yuushi había dicho.

—Así que volviste —comentó Gakuto en un resoplido, descruzando sus brazos.

Tal vez era porque había pasado tanto tiempo o tal vez porque la coincidencia del encuentro hacía que no se sintiese tan incómodo como debería, pero Gakuto casi se sentía capaz de hablar con normalidad, como si no hubiesen pasado años y el llamado prodigio no le hubiese causado una gran herida al dejarlo atrás.

—Siempre pensé en volver —dijo Yuushi, con una sonrisa que no revelaba si sus palabras eran ciertas o no—. También pensé en llamarte cuando lo hiciera, pero no estaba seguro si querrías verme...

—Claro —lo interrumpió, sin poder evitar tensarse un poco por la dirección en la que estaba yendo la conversación. Algo casual estaba bien, algo serio no tanto.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Gakuto —continuó Yuushi, con una expresión que casi podía ser considerada seria—. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti.

Esas fueron las palabras que hicieron dar un paso más hacia atrás, conteniendo su respiración por un corto segundo. Ahora sí sentía deseos de alejarse, en lugar de detenerse a hablar por un momento con un viejo más que amigo.

—No puedes venir después de años, y decir que piensas en mí. No puedes hacerlo —le recriminó en voz más alta de la que debía, sin preocuparse si con eso atraía alguna mirada de alguna de las pocas personas que también se encontraban en el parque.

Porque lo que estaba diciendo Yuushi era injusto y egoísta y a Gakuto le molestaba escucharlo durante un encuentro coincidencial —cosa que probaba que, si era cierto, Yuushi no había considerado decírselo realmente— casi tanto como le molestaba el alegarse un poco del hecho de no haber sido olvidado...

—Sé que no eres paciente —contestó Yuushi, con su incambiable calma— y no podía pedirte que me esperaras.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaste —señaló Gakuto, golpeando el suelo con uno de sus pies en un claro gesto de impaciencia.

—Y después escuché que estabas con Hiyoshi —pronunció Yuushi con un tono en el que no había nada aparte de seriedad, que llevó a que Gakuto lo mirase con desconfianza.

Podía creer que Yuushi se había enterado por Atobe o incluso por Jirou, pero si sabía de su relación con Hiyoshi no tenía sentido que la usase como excusa cuando de igual forma le acababa de decir que había pensado en él, tal como él mismo había pensado a veces en Yuushi...

Nervioso por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, Gakuto apartó su vista del llamado prodigio, demasiado consciente de que cada palabra de Yuushi estaba llegando a más que sus oídos y afectándolo de una forma en que no deberían luego de tantos años.

— _Estoy_ con Hiyoshi —indicó nuevamente, tanto para sí mismo con para Yuushi. 

Tal vez reafirmándose el presente podría distinguirlo del pasado y al fin aceptar que no era normal encontrarse y hablar con Yuushi como si nada, coincidencia o no, 

—Oh... —La falta de sorpresa en el tono de Yuushi hizo que Gakuto lo observase una vez más. Yuushi parecía haber estado esperando eso, porque en el momento en que los ojos de ambos se encontraron habló de nuevo—: Pero nosotros —continuó, con su sonrisa enigmática que incluso ahora le erizaba los pelos de la nuca—, somos _Gakuto_ y _Yuushi_. Nunca nada cambiará eso.

Eso era cierto. Pero eso tampoco quería decir que nunca nada cambiaría. Ese simple pensamiento bastó para que Gakuto se decidiera y sin apartar su mirada dijo mientras comenzaba a andar:   
—Ya no importa. Y tengo que irme.

Ahora sí que estaba huyendo, pero necesitaba hacerlo antes de olvidar el egoísmo de Yuushi, aun cuando éste no había hecho nada que ameritase tal cosa, y seguir actuando como si nada, aun cuando ni siquiera había recibido una disculpa que comenzase a atenuar el pasado y la forma en que se habían separado.

—Gakuto... —Yuushi lo tomó nuevamente de un brazo, mas esta vez lo soltó en cuanto Gakuto se detuvo—. Me alegra verte de nuevo —dijo, esta vez con una sonrisa que bien podía ser considerada encantadora, y de un bolsillo sacó una pequeña tarjeta—. Llámame.

Gakuto la tomó de reflejo y reanudó sus pasos, apenas mirándola de reojo y leyendo distraídamente el "Dr. Oshitari Yuushi" que la encabezaba.

Como era de esperarse, pensó, y luego de un momento la volvió una simple bolita de papel en su bolsillo, aun cuando todavía no se sentía listo para lanzarla a cualquier caneca cercana.

Aun así sí necesitaba hacer algo.

En un impulso Gakuto se detuvo y luego de consultar la hora usó el discado rápido en el primer número de su teléfono móvil.

Seguro de que estaba sintiendo a alguien mirándolo, Gakuto esperó con paciencia mientras tomaba aire lentamente. Estaba seguro que Hiyoshi ya había terminado de impartir clases ese día y seguramente estaba camino al dojo, para esta vez enseñar algo totalmente diferente a historia.

—Hiy... —comenzó en cuanto su llamada fue contestada, pero se calló de inmediato. Si quería cambiar no podía seguir en las mismas costumbres—. Wakashi —se corrigió Gakuto a sí mismo—, comamos hoy por fuera. Yo invito.

—¿Que pasó...? —contestó Hiyoshi luego de un corto momento de silencio, haciendo evidente su sorpresa.

—¿Tiene que pasar algo para que te invite? —resopló Gakuto—. Si no quieres...

—No me puedes engañar... —dijo Hiyoshi, interrumpiéndolo, pero luego suspiró y aceptó—. Termino con el último grupo a las siete.

—Te espero en la entrada del dojo a las siete —pronunció Gakuto rápidamente y pronto se encontró caminando una vez más, con la ligereza de quien se acaba de sacar un peso de encima, y resistiendo la tentación de mirar atrás.


End file.
